dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
INCULSIVE TRANSFORMATIONS? there already stands there are more than 90 characters. is this inclusive transformations or not? It's highly likely that this is including transformations. '' :The last game had a total of 73 characters including transformations so the 90 characters probably means including transformations. Unfortunately I was expecting a bigger number. I'm glad that I didn't buy the first one since I see that this one is coming out now. - I hope it would exclude transformations. Budokai Tenkaichi 3 had 161 characters including transformations so hopefully Raging Blast 3 will have more so I'd be more than happy if they had Raging Blast 2 with more characters than Tenkaichi 3. ''Don't get your hopes up. idea: confirmed attacks maybe we can make a section with: confirmed attacks, in the proof that's already given we see goku using kamehameha, frieza dead beam, cell kamehameha, and some more. good idea?Bardock. 19:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea, but I'd say no just because it'd get too big too fast. 21:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes you are right.. I hope there comes more information and screenshots fast! Bardock. 14:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) videl why is videl already a confirmed characer??? she isnt, sum 1 just vandalized her name on the page. 00:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) stupid vandalizers... Anonther vandalization... I see the confirmed characters were vandalized again. Where do these vandals get there info? Thin air? The official Japanese site has not had an update in the past week or so but they seem to have confirmed characters.. WTF? yeh now they added janemba... thats not true... i already deleted itBardock. 19:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Characters that have been confirmed are people from the Trailer of RB2, but i didn't see Janemba in the trailer. Hey! There's 90 characters, but there's not 90 characters confirmed. When will all the characters be confirmed? I only see 9 characters, Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Future Trunks, Cell, Kid Buu, Bardock, Broly, and Dodoria. That's not all 90 characters. There are 90 characters confirmed but we don't know yet who those characters are. But we know the characters in the list will be in the game because you could see them in the trailer. If there comes another trailer with e.g. piccolo in it piccolo is a confirmed character. Bardock. 13:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, thank you, Bardock.! It was nog big deal, i am happy i could help someone ;) new characters wow dis is awsome, turles, dabura & janemba. things r really heating up. 17:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) you are so right if they have cooler , ultimate gohan , bojack , garlic jr , andorid 13 then im am very pleased 12 characters! 78 more to go. did you see the graphics of that new picture? turles looks really cool! i am looking forwarth to this game!!! i am sure it will be awesome! :D Bardock. 19:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) im not being rude but raging blast 2 looks like they have a tan everyone is dark turles omg looks like he's been in the oven for too long rb1 had graphics like the anime janemba turlese dabura are canforemd what is no goku canroe rie real ok you cans see there in the game there not in the vidoe the vidoe come frist then the pics sm sure they be show in new video you did no any thing baout dbz that viode come first bakc then there was no pic if them now the pic is up that way janemba tusle dbrua are cnaformed ok so had them what is show no goku corner is real ok mad said so Cant wait for the game and cant wait to see the full line up. Force9 05:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgtEDiTk9P8 More characters appears. :Correct me if I'mm wrong someone but we don't recognise YouTube videos as a reliable source. 10X Kamehameha? 20:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm not really sure myself, but dis vid in paticular does indeed confirm new characters. 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's my point, it doesn't matter if it looks real, I don't think we can trust videos from youtube. I may be wrong though 20:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i agree, there r many scammy vids on u tube. but there r sum real ones. the most reliable source i found in dat vid was the kami lookout stage which was not in the previous raging blast. the reference link on the raging blast 2 page also confirms the stage, so i figured dis vid is trust worthy. 20:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah thats he reason behind it. Could be from another game though or the video could be edited? 20:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :we really got a lot more information today! i really can't wait for the game!!!!!!!!!!! new e3 trailer very nice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrK3EQHQ30w&feature=channel : The trailer looks great. Can't wait for the final release information. Force9 06:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) confirmed venues? shud there even be a section 4 confirmed venues? cuz no other video game page has it. 16:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) we don't know much yet so in my opinion its a very good idea, maybe we can delete if the game is in the shops so we can buy it but for now its a good idea isn't it?Bardock. 16:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) blood in raging blast 2? we probably all saw the demo fights of goku vs janemba, and goku vs dabura. if you are hitted by a punch or something, you see red. and if goku fires his kamehameha, you see a hole cloud of red. does this mean there is blood in raging blast 2? if you didn't see the demo fights here is one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tK4O6GhgDGQ :The cloud that appeared after Kamehameha was just dust kicking up and the "blood" appeared only when Dabura was hitting Goku, so I think it is just a graphical effect. --Bathman 09:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) why is master roshi island confirmed stage? why? there is a link in the reference section that confirms the stage. 14:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No it is fake, the writer of the article is lying. Someone on the same link already found out. A Vandalizer Here's the vandalizer who added Gohan. Thats not true, Gohan isnt confirmed yet. I deleted it, lol. :10X Kamehameha, or any adminstrators of this Website. Vandilnizers could had some point that Videl ,Gohan including his mystic state could be iRaging Blast 2 especially his mystic state like in the predecessor. But Vandilnizers can't edit unless there's proof. :Anyway is there anyone play Online in PSN? I don't know what that means... 01:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) In Raging Blast in Playstation Network? Online games I mean. You do know that Raging Blast 2 comes out in Late October - Early November. Dragon Ball 3D Don't know where else to put this but Namco Bandai is planning to make a Dragon Ball game for the Nintendo 3DS recently announced. The game will feature 3D effects without the need for glasses and it will look close to what the Xbox 360 game looks like because of the 3DS graphical capabilities. Look for a portable version of Raging Blast sometime around 2011. [[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 02:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide some source for this? We'll get a page started if you could post a link for us. 03:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not enough to make an article out of, but below is a picture of the official list of 3DS launch titles (coming 2011): http://www.cubeupload.com/files/b5de00ac7584a9b2ec3cb2e878.png And this is a link to a youtube video that demos the 3DS graphical capabilities, showing that this title will look next gen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr3bvrvJYyo Judging by what the PSP titles were like, it may be similar to them or Raging Blast.[[User:DargonBall|'DargonBall']] [[User talk:DargonBall|'talk']] . 03:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm excited, but why don't we wait for say a name, an announcement from Namco Bandai, and some type of ad/trailer before we make the article. 03:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hopes for the 6 never before used characters I thought it might be cool if we all took guesses as to who these 6 "never before playable in a Dragon Ball game" characters are going to be. Here are my guesses. *Android 14 *Android 15 *GT Goten *GT Trunks *GT Gohan 22:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) i wud'nt add gt trunks to dat list, he is already playable in dbgt final bout. 22:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why add them? What about General Rildo & other What-if's mine is andoird 14 Amond bido madematcha GT trunks GENERAL RILDO I don't think there is going to be any GT characters included. . 04:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I got 3 guesses for the 6 never before seen characters. Candy Vegito Super Buu (Piccolo Asorbed) GT Hercule Personally I hope the following are in it. DB Ox King Adult Chi Chi (the one from the WMAT with the fan as one of her attacks) Mr. Popo (if only to see the look on my friends face) DBZ Pan Bulla/Bura/Bra and maybe Toma/Tora Also maybe Master Shen and/or Launch Maslego 21:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's my guesses for the six never before used characters: *Android 14 *Android 15 *GT Goten *Tora *Mr. Popo *and maybe Adult Gotenks. Guys, thanks for including that "6 brand new to any Dragon Ball video game". It's better if that was like that. What Ifs? first off, are the What ifs from the last game returning? I hope SSJ3 Vegeta does. Also, what what ifs would you want in the game? I would want them to stick with the way they did in BT3, with all the what ifs being Great Apes, but have them be Super Saiyans. I would want: SSJ Pan SSJ Bardock SSJ Radiz also, if you read DB Multiverse, they came up with some good what ifs Super Buu (Everybody absorbed) SSJ3 Vegito SSJ Vegeta (Scouter) Gokan (if gohan caught the potarra earing) and don't forget majin piccolo! And here's my guesses for what-if characters: *SSJ4 Vegito *SSJ5 Goku *SSJ3 Vegeta *SSJ3 Broly *SSJ5 Gogeta *Kaio-ken Bardock *Majin Piccolo *SSJ3 Gohan New Info FEATURES Command the Dragon Ball Z Universe – Experience Dragon Ball Z like never before as the story unfolds during battle, keeping you immersed in the action at all times. With signature moves and transformations the experience is closer than ever to the anime! Fight Using Fan-Favorite Characters – Choose from any of 90 characters, including 20 not included in the first installment of the Raging Blast series. Create new characters by customizing with various items and attacks or equipping them with a unique combination of Super Attacks. Feel the Destructive Power – Command tons of Super Attacks and learn to harness the power of the new ”Raging Soul” system, which increases a character’s combat abilities to the ultimate level. Special effects add to the sense of destruction with the use of slow motion at the moment of impact, allowing you to feel the power of each bonecrushing blow. Experience New Dragon Ball Battlefields – Battle across 14 different large-scale, destructible stages, including four new ones. Watch the environment change as the battles progress and adjust your battle strategy as each stage is smashed to bits by the super-human strength of your devastating attacks. Choose your Mode – Play through the all-new “Galaxy” mode to clear a variety of battles! Or you can face-off against another player in either the offline “VS” mode or one of the online modes such as “World Tournament” where you can fight to prove you deserve to be ranked #1 in the world! Enjoy Bonus Content and Extras – Featuring original Japanese voices, downloadable content and tons of unlockables, including over 300 still images from the anime, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 continues to push the limits! http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/features So 20 out of those 90 will characters that didn't make it into the first RB game. There are a total of 14 stages/battlegrounds to fight in basically 4 new ones.Theres a Galaxy Mode. And DLC planed.Umishiru 06:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Characters I've been looking around the inernet, and from what I hear, the original roster returns with 20+ characters, so does this mean all the characters from RB1 are comfirmed? -Icon and libary I wonder if Future Gohan will make an appearance. . 04:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) the characters from RB1 are not officialy comfirmed, but we actually already know they will be in it ; ) put here the links of new youtube trailers/demo fights if they are the title says it.. Game Play Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXlGiiPfDM8&feature=player_embedded http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW5iz-ey890&feature=player_embedded The first video features the following battles: Dabura vs Janemba, Goku vs Dabura, Frieza vs Cell, and Goku vs Turles. The second video features the following battles: Dabura vs Janemba, Goku vs Frieza, Goku vs Cell, and Dabura vs Freeza. And to the above poster, no.Umishiru 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, your article claims there are going to be GT characters in RB2 and provides a link to a site that makes no mention of it's Inclusion. I was wondering if someone put in the wrong link. Is there a website that actually has Bandai making this claim? new info Is the new info added by kakarot93 real? 01:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) new info Is the new info added by kakarot93 real? 01:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC)